


Monsters Under the Bed

by Elfprincess2000



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Mental Instability, Monsters, Scary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfprincess2000/pseuds/Elfprincess2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are always real to you in your mind. It's when you let them out that they become real to others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

I’ve dealt with them all my life…

Just keep calm and they will go away…

But it’s easier said than done.

They aren’t real, but what they do is. The moving objects. The words on the wall. It’s all real. All of it. Just not them. At this very moment, they are in this room. They are trying to get out. Trying to get out of me so they can be real, but I can’t let them.

I can’t…


	2. Another Day

I woke up like I always do: to the annoying shriek of my alarm clock. I reached over and turned it off. As I got dressed, I heard _him_ again. His terrifying, deep, dark voice sounded in my head as his footsteps came from behind me.

“Just let us out already,” He said with a soothing tone that was both calming, and yet so sinister. “Why endure this? Just let us go.”  
I closed my eyes to try and remain calm as I replied, “Because you aren’t real. As long as I remain calm, you can’t be real.”

I heard his sinister laugh and a claw slice through the back of my shirt. I opened my eyes, hoping he was gone, but he wasn’t. Instead, I found myself mere inches from his dark, red, killer eyes. His grey, deformed face was so close that I could smell his foul breath that reeked of rotting flesh. He smirked with his deformed mouth and showed his jagged teeth. I felt my heart start to beat faster in my chest. I hated him, but I couldn’t let him out. Every time I let another one out, an even worse monster takes their place. One after the other. The monsters are always nice and almost…cute when they first crawl out, but they quickly show who they truly are. Oh why did I ever take that thing all those years ago? I should have listened to Reverend Joy…

He disappeared when Jack knocked on my door. Instantly, my mind snapped to the rips in my shirt.  
“One second!” I called out as I ran to change my shirt.  
I put on a bright blue tank top to match my dark blue jeans. Jack opened the door right after I changed. I turned to face him. He had on a light green shirt with blue jeans and his normal, white and blue tennis shoes. His green eyes looked beautiful along with his short, black hair and stubble along his chin. He was perfect in every way, as far as I cared. One problem with me, though. How could I tell him about the monsters? He’d call me crazy! No. I had to stay alone. All alone. That’s the only way.

“Ready for lunch?” He said with a friendly smile.  
“Yeah. Just gotta get my shoes on.”  
“Ok.”

I grabbed my white tennis shoes and put them on, being very careful not to look under my bed. That’s where _he_ was.  
“Let’s go,” I said as I stood up and grabbed my phone.

We went to a small café just down the street from my studio apartment. I got my normal meal and Jack got his. We found a table and sat down to eat.

“I’m going on a business trip next week,” Jack said. “Do you mind watching my little sister for a day?”  
“No problem,” I said without thinking.  
“Thanks!”

I finished my food as fast as I could. I had to go home and hide it. I couldn’t let another one get out.

“You ok…?” Jack asked.  
“Yeah. I just need to go take care of something I forgot to do.”

I rushed home and looked for the nesting doll, but it wasn’t where I put it. He moved it again! I searched and searched, but it didn’t turn up. I’d just have to keep a really close eye on Megan and hope she didn’t find it.  
“Looking for something?” He asked in a taunting tone.  
“You moved it again,” I replied.  
“I simply want to get out and be free!” He hissed from behind me.

I took deep breaths. He had no power to touch me unless I was afraid, but to be afraid is human. I can’t help it. He disappeared, and I sighed. I would see him again in my dreams. The same dream. Over and over again every night. I pushed the thought from my mind and went on with the rest of my day.


	3. The Nightmare

That night…I had the dream again…

I woke up in a small room with no windows and only one, plain, white door. The walls, floor, and ceiling were all white. The only thing in the room was the white bed I woke up on. I stood and sighed, for I had grown used to the nightmare I had every night since I found the nesting doll. The only thing that changed was which monster was in it. I opened the door and walked out into a filthy hallway. The floor, walls and ceiling were all covered in blood and rotting flesh. I walked down the hall without bothering to try and open any of the doors. They would all be locked. I headed right towards the door at the end of the hall and opened it. Everything went black.

I woke up to find _him_ torturing the same person as always…Jack.

I heard Jack’s screams of pain as I could do nothing other than watch, as my arms and legs were attached to the wall with heavy metal chains. I watched as Jack was cut all over with a knife. Blood gushed from all over his body. Deep cuts were scattered across his upper body and face, and more appeared. Finally, the knife’s blood soaked blade slid into Jack’s abdomen and went upwards. His intestines fell out onto the floor with sickening noises. His sides quivered with one last breath, and as he died in my dream, he faced me. His cold, dead eyes looked as if they were staring into my very soul. His limp body still had blood sliding down it in small streams. I was helpless to look away. His eyes…lifeless, and yet staring at me…

I jolted awake to the sound of my alarm clock. His eyes were still in my mind. I saw them as clear as a picture. I shook the image from my mind and got up. And I knew that the next night, it would all happen again.


End file.
